


So Goes the Song art

by foolondahill17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Background Hunting, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s15e07 Last Call, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, POV Lee Webb, Pool & Billiards, Pre-Series, Sex Worker Dean Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolondahill17/pseuds/foolondahill17
Summary: "The first time Lee meets Dean Winchester, it’s courtesy of a chokehold."A title collage for "So Goes the Song" by ael_kindara
Relationships: Lee Webb/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	So Goes the Song art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeli_kindara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeli_kindara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So Goes the Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850270) by [aeli_kindara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeli_kindara/pseuds/aeli_kindara). 



> [So Goes the Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850270/chapters/52146925) by [aeli_kindara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeli_kindara/pseuds/aeli_kindara) is everything I want is a Dean/Lee fic. It's got all the open-road, leather jacket, hard-liquor-hard-living, reckless youth, and cheep motel room vibes that I love from the early seasons of the show. And so many tangled emotions. Delicious. 
> 
> I threw together this mini title collage for it. Please go read it and share the love!


End file.
